warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. Additional Pages: Old Plots /TomxLime/ Plot: Being pondered Allegiances: Leader: Mistystar: Light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. Has a scar along her flank from Blackhawk. (Cotton) ''Deputy: Mousefeather: White and gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Ravenlight: Black she-cat with black wings. Mistystar's daughter. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Snowpaw: Small white she-cat with large gray patches. (Snow) Senior Warriors: Ravenflight: Black she-cat with black wings. (Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (Cotton) Echoflight: light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Warriors: Gingerspot: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Mistyfawn: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes. Named after Mistystar. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Mothlight's. (Cotton) Silverlake: light gray and silver she-cat with black spotted wings. Mistystar's daughter (Cotton) Whitefalcon: White tom with blue eyes, blind. Mistystar's son (Cotton) Ironclaw: Dark grey tom with green eyes. Son of Blackhawk and Larkshadow. (Meadow) Gingertwig: Fluffy dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes and black tipped ears. Daughter of Blackhawk and Larkshadow. (Cotton) Tomwhisker: Smoky grey kit with yellowish amber eyes. Named after Tomwhisker the first. (Cotton) Streakflight: Black and white she-kit with bright blue eyes. (Cotton) Blaze-eye: Tom that looks just like Tomstar. (Meadow) Doveflight: She-kit that looks just like Limesplash. (Meadow) Fox-eye: Small dark ginger she-kit with a small pink nose and green eyes. (Cotton) Ferretstep: Light grey tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Whiteleaf: white tom with green eyes, loves kits and is usually lonely (Night) Apprentices: None yet. Queens: Goldenrose- A Golden she-cat with red eyes. (Meadow) Queen's Kits: None yet. Other Kits: None yet. Elders: None yet. Former Members: BriarClan/ Dead Clan Members Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ Archive 5 Archive 6 /Archive 7/ ---- Mistystar let out a long, deep sigh a relief. Everything was settling back into place she, herself, had finally recovered from the pain and torture of Blackhawk and Larkshadow. Even bringing back two of their newborn kits, now Warriors, into her Clan. Ironclaw and Gingertwig. Two of her foster kits, they treated her like their mother, probably because they never knew their real mother or father. The Clans effected by Blackhawk and Larkshadow, BriarClan, WillowClan, RunningClan, and FallingClan, came together to separate the kits as best they could. Two of the kits went to BriarClan, two went to FallingClan, their home, one went to WillowClan, and one went to RunningClan. In the hopes that they would never turn into their parents. Mistystar looked at a long scar she had running across her flank, the last gift Blackhawk had given her before murdering two of the three kits she had bore him. Tear arose in her eyes at the memory. No one had expected Owlsorrow, the old Empire Leader of the Fallen Empire, to kill his leaders and set the Clans free. Many cats still told stories of how some day Owlsorrow would return to reclaim the four Clans. Others thought it best to forget the horrors of the Fallen Empire. And some...some didn't live to see the Clans free once more. Ever since the attacks, Mistystar doubled the protection around the camp, trying her best to be the leader that Briarstar would have wanted her to be. She trained the Warriors harder and longer, keeping them on edge, strengthening them to their original standings. Mistystar only had three of her nine lives left. Her story was coming to a close and Mousefeather would soon take her place as Mousestar, leader of the great BriarClan. She smiled at the thought of her friend and deputy, leading the Clan they both loved. You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan 20:42, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ---- Goldenrose looks around at this once proud clan. It had been brought to it's knees once again by powerful cats who managed to bluit their power quickly and attack only those who where weak. Goldenrose was glad that she had not been one of their number. but now she ahd her own kits to worry about. She was glad that these kits would be the first born into the clan since the reign of the two tyrants who had come to plauge many cats dreams. One day soon, no one would remember the the horrors of times past. But one thing was clear about BriarClan. It would survive. It had survived the war between Proudheart and Rainbowstar, the reign of Tomwhisker and Limesplash, and more who's names slipped her mind. Now it had survived the Fallen empire, which true to their name, fell. It's hard to be generous on an empty stomach 02:32, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ---- WhiteLeaf wondered,''Will the Clans ever be the same? He looked around and saw IronClaw and said, "Hi" SsNightHeartsS (talk) 02:51, November 26, 2017 (UTC)NightSsNightHeartsS (talk) 02:51, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- "Hello" Ironclaw said, rolling his eyes. He didn't dislike this cat. But he didn't have the time for it. It seemed as though his Father was dead, and the clan was still recovering. He had to help BriarClan to recover. They had been though so much. The civil war in RainbowClan, long before he was born, Tomwhisker, and Limesplash's reign of terror, and PuddleWhiskers as well. then came his father's reign. It seemed to him that it had been one tyrant after another, with no periods of peace between them "How are you today? What's the news in the clan?" Ironclaw asked knowing fully well that Whiteleaf didn't like to be left out of the loop on anything that happened in this clan. It's Just Dancing, Mama 02:55, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- "Everything's fine. I hope that Mistystar is recovering fine. It must be hard being betrayed like that" Whiteleaf wondered will Ironclaw recover. "Are you okay, knowing that your father is dead?" SsNightHeartsS (talk) 03:00, November 26, 2017 (UTC)NightSsNightHeartsS (talk) 03:00, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- "I'm fine." Ironclaw said. "Bye." He padded away rolling his eyes at this cat who didn't say anything intresting. Just saying simple stuff which everyone already knew. It's Just Dancing, Mama 03:07, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- Whiteleaf felt like going after him but knew Ironclaw would get angry if he caught him, so he went hunting instead. When he came back, he chose some prey then went to bed. SsNightHeartsS (talk) 03:22, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- Goldenrose felt a sharp pain in her belly. they're coming. ''She thought to herself. Feeling the pain growing wrose and worse she let out a eye preicing scream which all the clan was sure to hear. It's Just Dancing, Mama 03:17, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- Whiteleaf woke to a pained yowl, then scented kits. Kits! Whiteleaf got up tosee Goldenrose as she kitted "What are the names going to be when they come?" Whiteleaf asked. SsNightHeartsS (talk) 03:22, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- "I have no diea, because I don't know what they are going to be!" She said with gritted teath. "If you want to go and get the medicine cat that would be helpful!" Goldenrose said as she stated the obvious. It's Just Dancing, Mama 03:29, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- "Sorry, just sit tight!" As Whiteleaf ran to the medicine cat's den he thought ''Atleast there's ''something to be happy about! ''So he got Ravenlight, who was happyto hear this, and brought her to the Nursery. SsNightHeartsS (talk) 03:35, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- "Kits so early in the morning?" Ravenlight quipped, pushing a bundle of herbs to Goldenrose. The really bad monsters don't look like monsters 05:42, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- "For some odd reason, Yes!" Goldrenrose gasped as she felt the pain crousing though her whole body. Feeling the urge to push she screamed again. "Get them out of here!" It's Just Dancing, Mama 05:37, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:CMP Category:Category:Clans Category:RP